


puns are like necessary

by merkintosh



Series: drabbles [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: keep-frozen asked: ♥? :DOK, so…I thought about writing some Kadam for you because you like it so much and stuff and stuff but Adam is hard, you know? He’s had like three scenes. :/But still, I had this idea where Adam would give Kurt a Valentine card but then I couldn’t think of anything catchy for the card, because puns are like necessary, and then it was after Valentine’s Day so it felt weird and IDK. Here.





	puns are like necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/gifts).



> Originally posted to my tumblr for a thing.

Kurt was clutching his coffee cup with both hands hoping to gain feeling back in his fingers sometime soon. He leaned in and inhaled the bitter scent, sighing with pleasure just at the thought of taking a sip. 

Just as he was about to, he felt someone gently tug at his wrist, pulling the lip of the cup away from his mouth. Before Kurt can’t even properly look up, he can feel something small being pushed in between his left hand and the cup. The person’s gone by the time his head’s up, lost in the rush of students just getting out of class. 

When he looks down at his hand, he sees it’s a cheap little valentine’s day card like you’d pass out in the third grade. Kurt smiles to himself incredulously, his index finger poking out to trace the tiny Iron Man figure. “ _Hope your day SOARS!_ ” it says with only his name on the front where it says To and From. 

Kurt flips the card over and on the blank side there’s a note in horrible chicken scratch handwriting:  _Be my Valentine tonight? Adam <3_

Kurt giggles and twists his head around trying to find Adam’s blonde hair in the crowd, his hands forced into stillness by the coffee cup in one and card in the other. His phone goes off and Kurt tries to find an open seat so he doesn’t have to try and put the card in his tiny jeans pocket where it might rip. Frustrated, he ends up clutching it between his teeth, trying hard not to tear it or get it wet as he struggles to pull his phone out.

_how do you feel about indian?_

Kurt hums with happiness.


End file.
